Doctors Orders
by Solace-di Angelo
Summary: Basically just Nico spending his first three days in the infirmary and I may continue if a lot of people like it. It's my first ever fanfiction so please be nice.


_Three days, three whole days with this nut job._ I thought, walking into the infirmary and being lead to a private room. Will told me to lay down and get some rest while he did his rounds around the infirmary. Then he added that ridiculous catchphrase of his. I grumbled something about not calling me death boy and laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep. I didn't want to admit it, but I was pretty exhausted after everything I've done.

* * *

I groan as someone starts to shake me rather annoyingly.

"Go away." I whine, hiding my face in the pillow.

"Death boy you have to get up, it's past noon and you haven't eaten anything all yesterday or today. "

 _Wait a second...that's Will._ I blush and shake my head.

"I'm not hungry," I grumble into the pillow, trying to keep the light out. Will smiled and continued to shake me repeatedly.

"Sorry but you need to eat." Will said.

I sigh after a while of this going on and sit up, glaring at Will. "Fine, you win. I'll eat something, happy now?"

Will grins, nodding and puts a tray in front of me with some food.

I looks at it and then back at Will, " You can't expect me to eat all of this? "

Will roles his eyes. "You don't have to eat all of it, just most."

* * *

Most of my day was boring, and I had to deal with Will's annoying smile all day. Not that I minded that part that much. With his gorgeous smile, those amazing blue eyes, and- _Nope, we are not going there again._

I sigh and sit up out of complete boredom, and right then Will walked in. I smile a little but catch myself quickly turning it into a scowl.

"How're you feeling death boy?" Will asked.

"Fine and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me death boy," I glare at him, but he's not dazed in the slightest.

Will only laughs and ruffles my hair. "One more apparently. Now get some rest. It's late."

I reluctantly lay back down huffing and fixing my hair. "Alright. " _For some reason I just can't say no to him. It's so frustrating._

I close my eyes and almost immediately, drowsiness over comes me. I must have been really tired when I was drifting off because I thought I felt someone's hand hold mine. It was warm and kind, I smile as I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was surprised I didn't have any nightmares that night. Instead I felt safe and cared for the whole night. I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise I saw Will, his head laying on my bed and he was sitting in the chair near the bed. _He looks really cute when he's asleep. No,I definitely can NOT have feelings for Will Solace._

"Um, Will? " I say sitting up.

His eyes snap open and he quickly sits up letting go of my hand. Will blushes furiously and stutters," I um, I-I was just...taking your pulse. Yeah, just taking your pulse."

I give him a questioning look but don't say anything. I just nod and yawn.

Will laughs, still blushing a little, "You sleep well death boy?"

"Yeah, I guess." I say rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"That's good. Anyway I'll get someone to get you your food. I have to go check on some other patients." Will walks to the door his hand on the handle before he looks back at me.

"And don't even think about trying to get out of here, all the Apollo kids know that you are supposed to stay here so they will stop you if try. I'll be checking on you too, so I'll know if you do try." Will smiles at me and leaves the room.

I frown and sit on my bed staring at the ceiling, with nothing to distract me from my thoughts.

 ** _(Will's pov)_**

* * *

 ** __**I step out of Nico's private room and leans against the door. _Nico saw me holding his hand_ , I scolded myself. _W_ _hat if he knows I like him? This is it, he knows and he won't want to be friends with me anymore. Or maybe he'll want to be something a little more then friends- Stop, Will. That'll never happen._

 ** _(Nico's pov)_**

* * *

 _Wait a second Will freaking Solace was holding my hand! Does this mean he has feelings for me? What if I have feelings for him? I mean he is really cute and is always nice to me. I could get lost in those eyes of his, he's amazing in every way. But then again why would someone as good as Will Solace want someone as messed up and broken as me?_ I sigh and frown, _Who am I kidding. Will would never like anyone like me. I'm being an idiot, he's just gonna be another Percy._

Suddenly, one of Will's sisters walk in with his food. I think her name was something along the lines of Katie, or Kaitlyn? Kayla, that was her name. Kayla smiled kindly at me and set the tray in front of me. "Here. Eat up."

I sigh and push it away, "I'm not hungry today."

Kayla frowns, "Will said that I wasn't allowed to leave until you ate something."

"Can't you just lie to him and just say I ate something?" I ask hopefully.

Kayla shakes her head, "Sorry but I can't. He will kill me if he finds out that you skipped a meal."

I groan and take a little piece of food and eat it. Kayla sits on the corner of the bed. "I know it's none of my business but you seem a little sad. What's wrong?"

I glare at her, "Nothing is wrong and you're right it _is_ none of your business." I snap trying to be angry at her, but not succeeding. _After all. She's right._

Kayla sighs, "Look. I don't know what's happening but I bet you will feel better soon. If not, I suggest you tell someone about it." She smiles again, "You can always talk to me whenever you want or Will. I know he will love to talk to you."

"Okay...Thanks " I say eating a little more.

 _She's lying. Nobody ever wants to be around a creepy son of Hades for long._

"Anytime, Nico." Kayla says taking the tray and heading out of the room, leaving me to sulk.

After a while I decide to go to bed. It's a better then just sulking and arguing to myself in my head.

* * *

I feel to a pair of soft lips kissing my hand as I'm on the brink of sleeping.

"Sleep tight, Nico" Will says softly before leaving the room.

I blush once he's gone and smile.

 _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe someone really does want to be my friend for once._

And with that. I fell into a deep asleep.

 **How did you like my first fanfiction!? Good...bad? I hope it was good. (It was probably crap thought. To be honest) Tell me if you don't like the long chapters cause I can always shorten them or if you do I can make them longer. I'll right more fluff or angst later on if you want. Suggestions about how I can write better in the comments are always welcome. :) Have a great day!**

 _ **-Elizabeth-**_


End file.
